


End on a Bang

by ShadowedStars



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Val can’t tag, no beta we die like Ywatch, uraichi prompt challenge 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedStars/pseuds/ShadowedStars
Summary: New Year’s Eve is best spent with friends, family, and those you love.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #5





	End on a Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FawnOfAnxiety (ForeverNerd93)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerd93/gifts), [SueGra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/gifts).



> I blame the UraIchi server for this.  
> I wrote this in less than twenty minutes.

Ichigo slipped away from the madness that was several dozen Shinigami and Visored in gigai, his human friends, and his family all in one place. Someone made the mistake of mentioning the New Years festival and suddenly everyone wanted to come.  
Sitting under a tree, Ichigo leant back against the trunk and sighed, closing his eyes.  
His moment of peace was disturbed when someone sat to his right.

Neither of them paid much notice to the fireworks exploding above them, nor the cheering from those watching the sky be painted with colourful fire.  
Ichigo broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.  
“Happy New Year, Getaboshi.”


End file.
